


That's Weird

by Caitlin_w



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kind of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_w/pseuds/Caitlin_w
Summary: *SAME STORY, NEW SUMMARY*Betty is always treated as a perfect young woman with an amazing life ahead of her. But she loves the way Jughead makes her feel... dirty.Set in 1x10 at Juggies very much unwanted party.





	That's Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Its literally 7:24 am right now. I'm listening to Freek-a-Leek by Petey Pablo, and bughead is on my mind. So here ya go.

Jughead hated his birthday. He always had and he hoped Betty would understand why he didn't tell her. However that was obviously not the case, as they are currently arguing in Archie's garage.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm trying to do something nice for you", Betty asks, confused as to why Jughead is angry. His face is scrunched up in a scowl and his eyes are angry and dark. He grabs Betty by her neck and slams her into the garage door. " I expected you- of all people- to know that I  _despise_ birthday parties. Especially my own!" 

He lets her go and walks over to lean against the far wall of the garage. He has had a lot of trouble controlling his temper lately. He didn't mean to hurt Betty, the one person that didn't look at him as a delinquent or the degenerate son of a Southside Serpent. He yanked his old, worn beanie off and threw it across the room in frustration, sliding down the garage wall to sit on the floor. He puts his head in his lap and sighs, exhausted and disappointed in himself. He heard soft footsteps padding across the rickety floor, but still did not look up. Betty slid her soft hands through his hair and massaged his scalp for a little while. Suddenly, she twisted her fingers through his hair and yanked his head backwards so that he was forced to look at her. Their eyes met and she had a glint in her eyes that he had never witnessed. They had discovered in passing that Betty did not mind being roughed up by Jughead. Actually she rather enjoyed it.

After they stare at each other for what feels like ages. Betty tackled jughead and they both fall into the floor. She slams her lips against his and he rolls over on top of her. Betty is surprised at herself for responding is such a way to being basically chocked and body slammed by Jughead. Everyone else was so careful with Betty. They all saw her as  _perfect,_ and pure. She knew deep down her own demons were slowly making their way to the surface. The scars in her palms never healed because she was always digging her nails into them. With Juggie the demons came out and were subdued at the same time. He was an intoxicatingly dangerous mix of good and bad for her. And it made her go crazy.

They were rolling around of a garage floor, panting and rutting like animals. Betty ripped Jughead's shirt off, while he simply shoved her skirt up her stomach, revealing he pink cotton panties. They had a huge wet spot in the front and he groaned. "Jesus Betts", he shook his head. She simply bit her lip and spread her legs wider to allow him more room. He maintained eye contact with her while swirling his tongue against the thin fabric of her panties. She let out a breathy gasp and dropped her head backwards. Her slim fingers slid into his hair and tugged, silently telling him to keep going. 

His fingernails dig into her hips and she gasps loudly, loving the feeling. "Juggie, please", she whines loudly, though he doesn't hear her over the loud m, raucous party happening a few feet from where they lay. He moves her panties to the side and rubs her clit harshly, relishing the sound of her loud moans and her fingers in his hair. 

"Tell me what you want, Betty", he teases her. His hot breath on her wet thighs is enough to make her hazy and he has to repeat himself, which he hates. Wrapping his hand around her blond locks he tugs roughly. "What do you want ,Betty", he asks slowly. She hisses at him. "I want you to be rough with me, Juggie", she smirks and it sets him off. He flips her over and tears her panties off. His pants are so uncomfortably tight, so he rips them down as quick as possible, sighing with relief when he springs free, hard as a rock.

Betty looks over he shoulder and wiggles her ass a him, she gasps and moans when he smacks it hard. " Teases get punished, Betty, didn't you know", he smirks at her glare and rubs the head of his cock against her soaked slit. She arches her back and groans. "Jug, please." 

He smirks and inch by inch, eases his way into Betty, groaning loudly when he has every single inch inside of her. Betty's eyes roll back and she reaches back and connects her lips with his. He sets a punishing rhythm, wrapping her hair around his fist, his free hand gripping her hip hard enough to leave a bruise. Despite the loud noise just a few feet away, Jughead hears Betty's moans perfectly clear and she's so wanton it drives him crazy. 

Betty's thighs start quaking and he knows she isn't going to last much longer. He thrusts into her harder and slaps her right ass cheeks hard and she screams in ecstasy. 

"Oh Juggie, I'm cumming", she stutters, her eyes rolling back, her toes curling." Jughead tosses his head back as he feels her contract around him. "Let me hear you, baby" he groans out. Betty screams her pleasure and Jughead combusts seconds after her, prompting her second orgasm, both of their bodies convulsing in blinding pleasure.

Jughead falls on top of Betty's back, sweaty and hot. They lay panting and holding each other. "On second thought, maybe I don't hate my birthday as much", Jughead says after a long moment of silence and they both laugh. In that moment they both decided that they were in this forever. No matter what.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this exists.


End file.
